2018 British Grand Prix
/ , UK |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 5.901 |laps = 52 |distance = 306.747 |pole = Lewis Hamilton |polenation = GBR |poleteam = |poletime = 1:25.892 |fastestlap = 1:30.696 |fastestlapdriver = Sebastian Vettel |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 47 |winner = Sebastian Vettel |winnernation = GER |winnerteam = |second = Lewis Hamilton |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Kimi Räikkönen |thirdnation = FIN |thirdteam = }} The 2018 British Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 2018 Rolex British Grand Prix) was the tenth race of the 2018 Formula One season, the seventy-third time the British Grand Prix was held, and the fifty-fourth time it was held at the Silverstone Circuit. It was held between 6 July and 8 July 2018. In qualifying, Lewis Hamilton took his fourth pole position of the season, also his sixth pole at the Silverstone Circuit. Sebastian Vettel qualified second, just 0.044 seconds behind Hamilton, while Kimi Räikkönen qualified third. In the race, Hamilton made a poor start and fell behind Vettel and Valtteri Bottas, before Kimi Räikkönen collided with him at Turn 3 and left him at the back of the field. As Vettel controlled the race in first place, Hamilton fought his way back past the backmarkers and the midfield, and moved up into fifth place following Daniel Ricciardo's second pit stop. When the safety car came out after Marcus Ericsson spun off into the barrier at the Abbey corner at the end of lap 32, Vettel, Max Verstappen and Räikkönen all pitted while Bottas and Hamilton both stayed out, putting Bottas in the lead and Hamilton in third. One lap after the safety car came in at the end of lap 37, Romain Grosjean and Carlos Sainz, Jr. collided at Copse, and the safety car came back out for another four laps. With the race restarted at the end of lap 41, Bottas and Vettel fought for the lead, with Vettel finally passing Bottas on lap 47 with fresher tyres, and Hamilton passed Bottas a lap later. However, Hamilton's tyres were not fresh enough to let him fight for the lead, as Vettel took victory for the second time at the Silverstone Circuit, ending Hamilton's winning streak of four consecutive British Grand Prix wins, while Räikkönen finished third after passing Verstappen during the second restart and later passing Bottas. __TOC__ Background A third DRS zone was added, going along the pit straight and the Abbey and Farm corners, marking the first time that DRS was used on corners, as drivers can go fast on low fuel at those corners, although it would lack aerodynamic grip, which would make it harder to handle corners at fast speeds. However, the drivers would be able to manually deactivate DRS if they feel they would not be able to take the corners while using it. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Sirotkin had to start from the pit lane due to changes on his front wing and car floor. *† Stroll failed to set a lap time within the 107% rule, but was given permission from the stewards to race. He later had to start from he pit lane due to changes on his front wing and car floor. *‡ Hartley did not compete due to damaging his car in FP3, but was given permission from the stewards to race. He later had to start from the pit lane due to changes on his chassis and exceeding the use of internal combustion engines and MGU-Ks. Grid Race Report Results ** Gasly was given a five-second time penalty for causing a collision. Milestones *Stoffel Vandoorne's 30th start (31st entry). *Pierre Gasly's 15th entry and start. *Lance Stroll's 30th entry and start. *Charles Leclerc and Sergey Sirotkin's 10th entry and start. *Lewis Hamilton's winning streak of four consecutive home/British Grand Prix wins ends with Sebastian Vettel's victory. *Kimi Räikkönen levels with Fernando Alonso for fifth place in scoring the most podiums, scoring 97 podiums. *Vettel levels with Alain Prost for third place in scoring the most victories, scoring 51 wins. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2018 Grands Prix Category:British Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in the United Kingdom